The invention relates to a sensor device and more particularly to the art of protecting a semiconductor sensor against environmental influences.
Conventionally, semiconductor sensors are mounted in a casing and are covered by a gel (often referred to as a globe top) which serves as a protection against water and other chemical media. Typically, relatively large amounts of gel are applied in order to guarantee a sufficient resistance against environmental attacks and a long durability. The gel closure, however, may alter or adversely effect the characteristics of the sensor or may cause other undesired effects.